


【锤基】安然无恙/Safe and Sound    第三章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: Mpreg 沙雕





	【锤基】安然无恙/Safe and Sound    第三章

**Author's Note:**

> 重口味预警

沙雕预警：

安东尼：我真想把索尔开除出复仇者联盟，然后把这两位都扔到大牢里去。  
复联众：附议。

Chapter There 保温箱不是厨房用品

娜塔莎还没抱过刚出生的小娃娃，虽然脸上还镇定，但相处日久的伙伴还是能看出一丝不知所措的慌乱。

抱着“不能我一个人手忙脚乱”的想法，娜塔莎关上了房门捂紧了小婴儿的小被砸大吼道：“产妇家属呢！”

美国队长、钢铁侠和班纳博士立即停止关于邪神是否防卫过当的交谈，疯狂摇头表示那个刚刚分娩完的邪神和刚出生的孩子跟自己没有半毛钱关系。

“布鲁斯，你去监视一下洛基，有什么不对劲立刻告诉我。队长你去神盾局酌情解释一下看看他们的意思……托尼，这孩子有点弱，你这里有保温箱之类的东西吗？”出于人道主义关怀，老实的布鲁斯与善良的史蒂夫果断遵命，但安东尼就不那么好使唤了——“什么？这是复仇者大厦，不是玛利亚产房！怎么会有保温箱这种东西——”托尼的音量惊醒了小婴儿，如娜塔莎所愿他并没有哭，而只是忽然睁开眼，冲着托尼转了转眼珠。

托尼：“贾维斯！去给我买下纽约最好的妇幼保健院！”

娜塔莎低下头打量臂弯里的白白嫩嫩的小宝宝，小声惊叹道：“他有一双绿眼睛——话说回来人类婴儿生下来有这么好看吗？”

托尼眨了眨他焦糖色的大眼睛，伸手戳了戳婴儿粉雕玉琢的小脸：“这么好看居然是个男孩子？我真是可怜未来阿斯加德疯狂的少女。”

听到“阿斯加德”这个地名的时候娜塔莎忽然想起了什么：“等等……我们好像还有一个问题没解决……”托尼一心都在小娃娃身上，漫不经心地说：“该联系索尔么？距离索尔告诉我们斑比死得透透的尸体都没剩下只有不到一年，在此之前斑比除了坐牢就是打架，我可不相信他有时间谈恋爱。”

娜塔莎犹豫了一下：“其实洛基他……不是还没成年吗？而且神的孕期……应该比人类要长吧？”托尼跃跃欲试想抱过孩子来：“拜托娜特，这个问题毫无意义，你也听见了，正常男人都不会让自己的媳妇儿面临这种困境的，正常孕妇也不会在这种时候一个人开车外出的。如果孩子他……另一个爹有那么一丁点儿绅士风度和爱的话……斑比也不至于落到半路被打劫魔法失控早产最后被奇异扛过来才避免了一尸两命的下场。奇异跟斑比素不相识也没法置之不理——可想而知斑比遭遇了怎样的遇人不淑和始乱终弃。但即使如此，他也拒绝联系他的好哥哥——相信我，只要他想，他一定能做到……你猜娜特，发生了什么？”

娜塔莎倒抽了一口凉气：“托尼，你的意思是……这可怜的，他遭受了强暴？”黑寡妇的同情心被极大地激发了出来：“他还没成年！还怀孕了！他的养父不爱他，养母又去世了——真可怜！”

走投无路。娜塔莎脑子里冒出来这么一个词。不是走投无路，又是什么呢？

托尼认真端详孩子的粉嫩小脸，又不嫌事儿大地眨眨眼，冲口而出：“你有没有觉得这孩子……有那么一点像索尔？”

见惯了大场面的黑寡妇为昔日敌人悲惨的命运呻吟了一声。

后来大家一致认为，洛基有没有防卫过当有待考证，但是索尔肯定是个混蛋。

被复联集体同情的洛基在后来的很多年里都始终不知道自己是怎么把孩子全须全尾地生下来的。因为他全程在昏迷，雷打都不醒。

而神盾局上下为邪神再次降临地球这一事实三更半夜人仰马翻，在研究出可行方案之前暂时决定由复仇者联盟严加看管——

其一，雷神对他这位收养的邪神弟弟有多偏袒大家有目共睹，而以阿斯加德的科技水平绝对可以实现对九界的实时监控。如果把雷神的弟弟扔进大牢，天知道雷神会干出什么事儿来——邪神入侵地球雷神还管了那么一下子，如果雷神跟邪神联了手……

其二，邪神颠倒黑白舌灿莲花的银舌头技能大家有目共睹，当年准复仇者联盟都被他挑拨得差点互相抄家伙，神盾局又何德何能防得住这位大神？如果给邪神上了口枷——跟动私刑又有什么区别？

其三，就情节如此严重影响如此恶劣的恐怖袭击而言，实在是很应该把邪神拖出去枪毙个百八十回，但不以罪犯死亡为目的的死刑都是耍流氓，很遗憾目前神盾局还没找到能弄死一位神的法子。

综上，神盾局的诸位高层顶着奇异博士同款大黑眼圈正襟危坐得出的结论是把邪神这个烫手山芋丢给复仇者联盟。

养兵千日用兵一时嘛。（虽然对此首席富豪史塔克表示，呸。）

第二天来复仇者联盟大厦的鹰眼克林特敏锐地感觉到他的工作单位好像有什么不一样了，空气中弥漫着淡淡的奶香，同事们一个个交谈轻声细语走路蹑手蹑脚——“早上好，你们……怎么了？”

“小声点克林特！孩子刚吃完睡了！”娜塔莎拿着奶瓶，把食指竖在双唇之间示意克林特小声点。托尼小声抱怨：“我还没看够呢……”贾维斯友情提醒：“Sir，罗曼诺夫女士，复仇者大厦的隔音功能还是信得过的。”布鲁斯扯了扯托尼：“孩子那么小，多睡会儿是正常现象。”

克林特看了一圈——黑寡妇，钢铁侠，班纳博士，嗯一家人最重要就是齐齐整整——最终发现敬爱的美国队长史蒂夫不在（去神盾局开会了）：“队长昨晚……生了个孩子？”

娜塔莎花了很大工夫才跟克林特掰扯清楚昨晚到底发生了什么，并成功阻止了克林特向昏迷的邪神发射爆炸箭的过激行为——“他只是个未成年产妇啊！”

经历了三天的昏迷之后，洛基醒来见都是老熟人也不客气，第一句话就是“我的孩子呢？”洛基可不承认这是他关心那个小杂种——四分之一的冰霜巨人血统，四分之一的阿萨神族血统，还有二分之一的华纳神族——不是小杂种是什么？他只是想知道那个小东西的下落，他应该知道，他有权利知道。

史塔克抱着臂回答：“他在保温箱里。”洛基有些迷惑，保温箱又是什么呢？娜塔莎少有地展现了她温柔的一面，耐心地解释道：“怕孩子失温，我们把他放在保温箱里……”

洛基茫然地愣了一下，而后钢铁侠和黑寡妇发誓他们看见邪神眼中闪过了极度兴奋的绿光：“你们把他怎么样了？——烤了还是炖了？意思是还给我留了一些？”洛基控制不住地笑起来：“诸神啊，我对众神之王发誓！我可从没想过我能吃掉雷神索尔的头生子！我要由衷赞美你们的想象力！”这是什么运气啊！雷霆之神的头生子被中庭蝼蚁和冰霜巨人烤了吃了！洛基觉得做梦都能笑醒——唯一的担心是他们没把他下锅炸了吧，洛基不喜欢太油腻的食物。

“娜特你不要拦我！我要轰死这个高功能反社会的克洛诺斯！”拒绝想象那个可爱小婴儿的烹饪方式，钢铁侠正义的掌心炮瞬间准备就续。而擅长情报搜集刑讯逼供的娜塔莎十分敏锐地抓住了重点：“所以果然是索尔的孩子？”意识到自己说漏了嘴的洛基破罐子破摔，抓紧了被子：“什么叫果然是？他长得跟索尔一样蠢吗？”那可过于悲惨了吧——弄死算了。

——求锤得锤，教科书式的求锤得锤。这下好了，复仇者联盟的核心成员之一跟未成年神发生关系致其怀孕，什么事儿啊这都是？

钢铁侠忽然收起了武器，开口道：“那倒没有。”洛基松了口气，懒懒地说：“现在我能开始吃它了吗？”娜塔莎礼貌地笑着说：“别的可以，他可不行。”钢铁侠咕哝道：“不管怎么样，我们可不是杀婴变态。”

好像想起了什么，博学多才的邪神洛基问：“克洛诺斯是谁？”托尼对答如流：“希腊神话第二代众神之王，主神宙斯的父亲，同时也是海神波塞冬、冥神哈迪斯、神后赫拉、丰收女神德墨忒尔、火炬女神赫斯提亚的父亲，为了维护统治吞了自己五个孩子，直到妻子大地女神瑞亚用石头替换了婴儿宙斯，宙斯长大之后联合被吐出来的兄弟姐妹推翻了克洛诺斯的统治。”

娜塔莎：“……”

洛基看着自己修剪整齐的黑色指甲：“希腊神话就是这么血腥粗鲁……”（托尼：“你真的觉得北欧神话好很多吗？敢情被缝嘴的那个不是您老人家啊？”）“要我说，就应该施以适当的烹饪方式，再淋上合适的酱汁……”

见钢铁侠和黑寡妇对视一眼双双逃跑，洛基才终于忍不住：“呕……真恶心！”

托尼吃了个甜甜圈压压惊，评论道：“他对索尔恨得可真是真情实感。”娜塔莎无所谓耸耸肩：“这是他的自由，我们只需要保证那个孩子的安全，他是无辜的。”

知道自己失去了（从来没拥有过！）吃掉索尔头生子的机会的洛基有些精神不济。他仍然在盘算该怎么杀掉那个柔弱的小东西。这不难，这不应该很难——如果复仇者联盟和贾维斯都统统化成灰灰儿的话——邪神开始后悔为什么当年没有更努力一点。

但当娜塔莎第一次抱出那孩子交给洛基时，洛基幼小可怜又无助的心理防线彻底崩塌了，他尖叫着哭了出来：“离我远点！这东西真是该死的软——太可怕了！娜特！求你！”娜塔莎没有办法，只好抱着孩子给洛基看。

当洛基看见那婴儿与自己一模一样光华璀璨的绿眼睛时，突然想：“这是我几乎赔上命才生下来的孩子，这是我的孩子！我为什么要杀了他，哪怕他是索尔的头生子？我应当……应当令他为我所用，等他足够大，我就可以借助他的力量报复奥丁和索尔了！”

后来在很多种情境，洛基以很多种心绪想起过这个场景，他和他的孩子第一次见面。他的孩子粉嫩可爱，双眸碧色沉沉，乌黑的胎发细软顺滑，的确是很惹人爱的一个娃娃。

但洛基始终没有弄清楚这个决定是正确还是错误，此时他并没有想到，这个孩子在以后的岁月里给他带来了他神生中最大的麻烦。

看着洛基温柔下来的眉眼，娜塔莎轻声道：“给孩子起个名字？”史塔克插口说：“让我猜猜你会给他起什么名字……芬里尔，还是耶梦加得？总不会是海拉的。”洛基打个响指：“就芬里尔了！”史蒂夫和布鲁斯一齐看向史塔克：“你可不像是会给孩子起名字的人啊托尼。”史塔克耸耸肩：“这是命运。北欧神话里，芬里尔就是邪神洛基的孩子，虽然是头狼……只不过没想到是你亲自生下来的。”在心里添一句：“也没想到会是索尔的孩子。”

洛基就着娜塔莎的手臂小心地摸了摸芬里尔的细软的胎发：狼么？芬里尔，你一定要像狼一样健康强壮，快快长大……

然后把仇人的头颅咬下来。


End file.
